Easy Tiger
by PowerSchlumpfi
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on prompts I got on Tumblr. Mostly Captain Swan fluff with some angst in between.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The prompt for this was the first sentence: **_**"Emma, I can't live in a world where you no longer exist." **_

**Prepare for the angst.**

* * *

"Emma, I can't live in a world where you no longer exist." Killian said, seemingly calm, but Emma could hear the edge in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Killian. You know I am. But I have to do this. It's the only way to stop this curse. I'm the savior, it's my job to save everyone - to save _you, _even if that means I have to cease from existence."

Killian took a step forward and reached up to brush a strand behind her ear, burying his hand in her hair and meeting her gaze. His eyes were brimming with tears now, threatening to spill over at any time.

"My love, please. Don't do this. I… your family, your boy, we need you."

Emma felt her own tears prickling behind her eyes and she bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly to keep them in rein.

"You won't even remember me." she said, unable to meet his eyes, because she feared the look on his face might rip her heart apart.

"I can't and I won't live in a world without you, Emma. I don't want to forget you. I can't."

"Killian, please. Don't make this harder than it al-"

Emma moaned in surprise when Killian crushed his lips against hers, kissing her hard and fiercely, as if his life was depending on it. In a way it felt like it was.

"Then take me with you. I might as well cease from existence the moment you do, because a life without you won't be worth living." he said as he pulled away again, but stayed close enough that she could feel his warm breath against her lips.

"No! Killian, you have to live! I can't go knowing that you won't."

"Why?"

"Because I love you!" Emma felt a tear spilling down her cheek as she watched his face first soften, then distorting in agony.

"How am I supposed to let you go now, Emma? I'm too selfish for that. Gods, Emma, I love you too. I love you so bloody much."

Emma shook her head and leaned in to kiss him again, desperate to feel him, to hold on to him, to pretend everything was going to be okay.

"We will find another way. There has to be another way. I'd rather die with you than live without you." Killian said, pushing her away just a bit to be able to face her.

"Killian…" Emma started, but he stopped her with another short kiss.

"This is not negotiable, Emma."

She brought her lips back to his, kissing him gently this time.

"I'm sorry, Killian." Emma let go of him and turned to push the button, tears streaming down her face. "I love you."

"NO!" He screamed and turned around in surprise when he heard more voices joining him. "NO!"

Snow, Charming and Henry were running towards them, making Emma stop in her tracks.

"Emma! Don't! Rumplestiltskin and Regina found another way to stop the curse."

"What? But… I thought…"

"There is always another way." Henry said, taking two quick steps over to her and hugging her tightly.

Emma took a relieved breath and met Killian's gaze. He was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. It'd been too close. They had almost lost each other.

"Don't ever do that again." Killian said later, when they were sitting outside Granny's, both not in the mood for the celebration going on inside.

Emma gave him a sincere smile and took his hand in hers. "I'll try."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The prompt was the first part and I continued with "Emma took a deep breath..." **

**Fluffy fluff!**

* * *

"Darling, what happened?" Killian looked down at Emma, his features paling when he saw the tears brimming up in her eyes against her strong-willed denial of their existence.

Emma took a deep breath and stepped forward, wrapping her shaking arms around his torso. Killian held the back of her head with his hand and wrapped his hooked arm around her, wondering what had upset her like that.

"Emma?" he asked again and she stepped back, reluctantly meeting his gaze.

"I…I…" She took another deep breath, but kept her eyes locked on his. "I don't even know why I'm crying, it's stupid, really. I guess… I guess I just don't have the most pleasant memories with this. I… Killian, I'm pregnant."

Killian opened his mouth to say something, but found that he was choked with emotion, so he closed it again and stared at her, completely taken aback by her revelation. He reached up to cup her cheek with his hand, pleasurable warmth spreading from his fingers over his body, leaving his heart filled with love and happiness. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against hers, telling her everything she needed to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had a lot of fun with this one :) The prompt was the first sentence.**

* * *

"Mom, sorry to bother you, but I got called into the station and Killian came down with a fever, could you maybe check on him for me?" Emma asked through her phone as she hurried back to the station. She didn't like leaving him alone, she really didn't, but duty was duty. "And perhaps you could convince him to go and see a doctor. I think modern medicine still scares him a bit. Not that he would ever admit it."

Snow agreed on checking in on him while Emma was away and Emma felt relieved at the thought that her mother would take care of her pirate. Killian was always a bit whiny when he was ill and she'd rather have him getting well again soon.

He was half sitting, half lying in bed and watching a movie on Netflix when Emma came home, a wet cloth draped on his forehead and a steaming cup of tea in his hands.

"You feel any better?" she asked as she sat down next to him and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"Your mother forced me to go and see a doctor."

"And?"

"He gave me something and now I feel a bit better."

"See, no need to distrust the advantages of this world." Emma rested her head on his shoulder and yawned. She had spent the afternoon chasing one of the dwarves through the entire town and felt like she'd just completed a marathon.

"Your mother also made me soup and tea. Why don't you ever make me soup and tea?"

Emma slapped him on the chest with the back of her hand and he spilled some of his tea over his blanket.

"Swaaaan!" He whined and Emma chuckled. "Do you love me at all?"

"Stop whining, pirate. I wouldn't have sent my mother if I didn't love you."

Emma pressed a kiss on his shoulder and Killian smiled.

"I'm not whining." He said with a fake pout.

"Of course you're not."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: More fluff! The prompt for this one was _"What should we name him?"_**

* * *

"What should we name him?" Emma asked, cradling the small dog to her chest. He had white, curly fur and big, black puppy eyes.

"You really wanna keep the dog?" Killian furrowed his brow and tilted his head to inspect the white ball of fur.

"Of course! Look how cute he is!"

Killian smiled at her enthusiasm (she was even cuter than the dog in his opinion) and nodded. "He certainly has his charms."

"Like you." Emma grinned. "Maybe we should name him after you."

He stared at her. "No." he dead-panned and Emma laughed.

"Alright. But seriously, what should we name him?"

"Well, Swan, you want to keep the dog, so you have to choose a name. Don't drag me into this."

Emma bit her lip and thought about it for a while, before she started grinning broadly.

"What about Marty? You know, like Marty McFly?"

Killian scrunched his nose and gave her a look. "The wizard?"

"Marty McFly is _not_ a wizard. He's just a kid who travelled in time."

He sighed and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Whatever you say, love."

"Okay, that's it. We're gonna go home now and watch that movie. And Marty here is coming with us."

Emma cuddled the dog and Killian wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"As you wish, love."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The prompt was _"Killian! What the hell happened to your eye?". _This is like I imagine this conversation to go, also providing a bit more closure than we got on the show.**

* * *

"Killian! What the hell happened to your eye?" Emma asked when he walked into Granny's, looking rather pissed.

"I had a little encounter with our dearest Will Scarlet, who was still looking for payback. I guess I deserved it."

He sat down next to her and Emma reached up to turn his face around so she could see it.

"Let me see." she said and touched the bruised skin around his eye with her fingertips. He flinched and Emma let go again, sighing deeply.

"Well, he definitely didn't hold back. What did he want payback for anyway?"

Killian said nothing and Emma raised an eyebrow as realization slowly dawned on her.

"Wait. You were the one who punched him? After our first date?"

He let out a breath and averted his eyes. "I'm sorry, love, I… I don't know what happened. It was my bloody hand. The crocodile told me it was cursed because it belonged to my past self and - " Emma quieted him by pressing her lips gently against his. She caressed his cheek with her hand and gave him a soft look.

"Hey, it's okay. I know you're trying. Just… please tell me next time something like that happens. I won't hate you just because you punched someone who kinda deserved it. Okay?"

Killian nodded and took her hand in his to press a gentle kiss to the back of it. "I guess I just… well, I really want to be better for you, Swan. And I'm so very sorry that I didn't tell you earlier."

"I know. But Killian, just know that I… I could never hate you."

Emma gave him a small smile and he smiled back, tilting his head slightly on the side.

"Well, you did once." he said.

"I didn't. Not really. There were times I wanted to punch you - and I did. But I never hated you."

His smile grew broader and he reached up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, before he leaned in and brushed his lips gently against hers.

"I bloody adore you, Swan. You know that, right?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ummm yeah, idk what this is, haha. But that was an interesting prompt and I loved it! :)**

**Anonymous: "I can't find my hook... Sorry, love, we can't go out tonight."**

* * *

"I can't find my hook… Sorry, love, we can't go out tonight." Killian mumbled as he rummaged through his room at Granny's, his brow furrowed in confusion. Emma was lying on his bed, trying hard to hide her grin. She reached under her pillow and shoved the hook a bit further back. When he looked over to her, she gave him an innocent look.

"What a pity." She said and patted on the sheet beside her, but Killian was too busy searching the room to pay much attention to her.

"I never lost it before. This is beyond strange."

"Come on, Killian. Let's just stay here. We can order pizza or something."

That made him stop in his tracks. "You sure, love?"

"Of course. Now come here."

Killian frowned again and looked around, before he shrugged and walked over to lie down next to her. Emma was on top of him in a heartbeat, leaning down and pressing her lips against his. He moaned and reached up to bury his hand in her hair, holding her close to him as his tongue brushed over her lips. Emma smiled and left his lips to kiss him along his jawline and down his neck, making him shiver pleasurably beneath her.

"You know, I come to like that I can't find my hook."

"Mhmm." Emma mumbled against his skin and started fiddling with the buttons of his shirt.

Half an hour later, Emma was sprawled on top of him, a satisfied smile lingering on her lips. Killian pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead before falling back into his pillow, breathing heavily.

"Bloody hell, Swan." he said and Emma grinned, propping her chin up on his chest. He ran his fingers down her bare back, sending a comfortable shiver down her spine.

Grinning, she reached over to get his hook from under the pillow and held it up triumphantly. Killian shook his head, an amused smirk tugging at his lips.

"You little minx. It seems that I underestimated you, Swan. But you know you could've just asked? I would never say no to _this._" He gestured down their naked, tangled bodies. Emma just grinned and leaned close to him, whispering: "What fun would that be?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I got really inspired by this one. I often wonder how things would've developed if Neal was still alive and I always come to the conclusion that Emma and Killian would've ended up together anyway. It's my headcanon. I also think they would've found each other eventually if Emma had grown up with her parents in the Enchanted Forest.**

**P.S.: Raise your hand if you started singing _Wrecking Ball_ in your head.**

**Prompt: I just wanted you to know, I would've chosen you.. if I had to choose between you and Neal**

* * *

"I just wanted you to know, I would've chosen you… If I had to choose between you and Neal." Emma said, her eyes brimming with tears as she held Killian's hand in hers. He smiled, even though he was in pain and reached up to cup her face in his hand.

"Emma, I…" He started, but Emma shook her head.

"Shhh. Not now."

Killian moaned, the sharp pain in his shoulder making it hard to breathe. Emma leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips, her magic sizzling under her skin, seeping through her lips to ease his pain. He sighed in relief and tried to sit up, but Emma held him down.

"They'll be back with help soon. You need to rest."

"I've had worse, you know?" He tried to joke, raising his hooked arm. Emma smiled a little, her thoughts still preoccupied by their stupid fight. The fight that had led to him wandering off and getting shot by one of the dwarves who thought he could try and be a hunter.

It'd been stupid.

"I felt different with Neal. He was my first love. He was the first person to ever give me that feeling of being… wanted. But he broke my heart and… even if he was still alive, I don't think we could've gotten back together. I know he wanted to, but I… I moved on from him a long time ago and while I will always love him in a way, it wasn't the same anymore. My feelings for him weren't strong enough to overcome all the issues we had." Emma said, absentmindely brushing strands of hair from his forehead. "But you… you came like a wrecking ball into my life. I've never felt like this before, Killian. Sometimes it's like my magic is responding to you… You know, my parents always talk about True Love and fate, but I never really believed in all that stuff. I never had a reason to. But now… now I'm thinking, maybe it was fate that we met. Maybe we were meant to be together."

Killian looked up to her, a single tear escaping his eyes. Emma wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"Emma, you… you are the most beautiful and most important thing that's ever happened to me. And I'm the luckiest man in all realms to have you."

Emma opened her mouth so say something, when she heard sirens behind her. She turned around and saw the ambulance approaching, causing her to sigh in relief. She didn't think he'd persevered much longer, given the amout of blood he'd lost.

She was sitting next to him when he woke, holding his hand and caressing the back of it with her thumb. She smiled when she saw him opening his eyes.

"Hey, sailor. How are you feeling?"

Killian moaned in response and Emma brought his hand to her lips to press a kiss against the back of it.

"I put Sneezy in the cell. He'll stay there for a while unitl he's learned his lesson. He's very sorry by the way."

"Well, it's just one scar more. And like I said, I've had worse." He said and watched Emma carefully. She had averted her eyes, looking like she was struggling to say something.

"I'm sorry. I can't even remember how that stupid fight started."

"Yeah…me neither."

They exchanged a small smile, before Emma took a deep breath and locked her eyes on his.

"Just know that I meant everything I said about Neal earlier. I would've chosen you. Simply because… I love you."

Killian caught a breath, a smile tugging at his lips as he pulled at her wirst, grimacing at the pain the movement caused in his shoulder. Emma stood up and leaned over him, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

"I love you, too, Emma. So much."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I didn't know where is was going when I started writing it tbh. Still not sure, haha. But after keeping it as draft for days I'm gonna post it now. And I kinda like the idea of him getting a swan tattoo one day. :)**

**Prompt: Emma never realized it before, but Hook's tattoo of Milah's name was making her a bit jealous.**

* * *

Emma had never realized it before, but Hook's tattoo of Milah's name was making her a bit jealous. It was a stupid feeling, lodged somewhere between her stomach and her heart and she new it shouldn't be there. She shouldn't feel like this. But she couldn't help it. Her name would stay with him forever, imprinted on his skin and while she understood, it still felt like she was competing against a dead woman. The tattoo was like a mark of her territory and Emma felt like an intruder, stealing away her man.

It was stupid. Milah was dead and Killian had chosen her.

Absentmindedly, she touched the tattoo on his forearm with her fingertips, stroking gently over the slightly elevated skin. She felt Killian's gaze upon her and she took a deep breath, keeping her eyes locked on the tattoo.

"When did you get it?" she asked quietly and Killian propped himself up on his elbows, brow furrowed.

"A few weeks after she…passed."

"You loved her a lot." Emma stated. "I mean, you must have… you spent centuries trying to avenge her death." She hated how her voice sounded, but she knew they needed to have this conversation.

Killian sighed and sat up, removing Emma's hand from his forearm and taking it in his, gently stroking the back of it.

"I did love her. She was my first love. After Liam passed I thought I could never be happy again, but she… she made me feel different. And when she was taken from me, I thought I could never find that feeling again… find happiness again. I wanted something to remember her. Something that would keep me going. So I got the tattoo."

Emma bit her lip and nodded. She hated herself for feeling what she was feeling. Jealously. The feeling of never being able to live up to someone else. She never felt like that before and it was stupid. So stupid.

Killian sighed again and reached up to cup Emma's face with his hand.

"With you, Emma, everything is different. You…" he smiled "You make me better. You make me wanna be better. You make me feel like the man I was way back before Liam died. You are everything to me. I was never as happy as I am with you. Sometimes I feel like everything in my life had to happen as it did just so I could meet you. And I wouldn't wanna change a thing. Not if it'd keep me away from you."

Emma gave him an almost shy smile and reached up to brush some of her strands behind her ear.

"I feel like that too, sometimes." she confessed quietly, before looking up to him. "You kept your promise, you know?"

"What promise?"

"Back in Neverland you said you'd win my heart without any trickery. Any you did."

Killian smiled that smile he always gave her when she confessed her feelings in a way, like he couldn't believe how lucky he was. He raised an eyebrow.

"I did?"

Emma smiled back at him. "Yeah."

Killian followed her gaze wandering back down on his tattoo and he swallowed. "Emm-"

"I love you." she burst out and and looked back up to him, her gaze more intense than before, her eyes watery. It came so sudden that he could only stare at her for at least a minute, before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his, kissing her gently.

"Well, and I love you." he whispered close to her lips. "I love you so bloody much, Emma."

Emma smiled happily at him and couldn't help feeling bad for ever doubting what they had. That she'd ever felt threatened by… her son's grandmother. She almost laughed out loud at how ridiculous that thought sounded.

"What's so funny?" Killian asked at her expression and Emma couldn't help it, knowing very well that it would probably ruin the moment.

"I just… well, you do realize that she… well, that she is my son's grandmother?"

He rolled his eyes, an amused smile lingering on his lips.

"I did notice that, yes. You really know how to ruin a moment, Swan."

"I know. Sorry." Emma said, leaning in to press a kiss against his lips. "I love you."

Killian shook his head, his smile never fading as he started fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. Emma frowned, watching him curiously as he revealed his chest and - a new tattoo, right over his heart.

It was a swan.

Emma's eyes were brimming with tears as she reached up to touch it with her fingertips. _When? How?_, she wanted to ask, but she didn't; she couldn't.

"I love you, Swan." Killian said and Emma kissed him, her hand resting on the swan, feeling his heart beating just a bit too fast.

Much like her own.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt: David and Mary Margret walk into the loft and find Killian, Emma, and Henry sleeping on the couch.**

**A/N: Oh… well. I had this one saved as draft for at least a week, unfinished, before I finally found the inspiration to finish it. And here it is now. Pure CaptainSwan-Charming-Family fluff.**

* * *

David and Mary Margret walked into the loft and found Killian, Emma, and Henry sleeping on the couch. Emma was snuggled up against Killian, one arm wrapped around his waist and her head resting on his chest, while Henry lay in almost the same position snuggled up against Emma's back.

They looked like a small, happy family.

"Look how peaceful they look." Mary Margret said, wrapping her arms around David's waist from behind.

"A little too peaceful for my taste." David frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest, making his wife letting go of him and sighing deeply.

"They've been together for two months now, David. And Emma seems more happy than I've ever seen her before. It's time for you to get used to the thought that your daughter is in love with Hook."

"I know… I know."

"He has changed, David. Everyone deserves a second chance. Without him, you would be dead, we would have lost Henry to Pan and Emma would probably be stuck in the past in a world she doesn't know well. If she'd have ever come back from New York in the first place. You know, if he hadn't come back for her."

David nodded, eyes still fixed on the three sleeping figures on the couch.

"I guess… it's just that nothing ever prepared us for this. We never saw her having any suitors or having her first dance at a royal ball. We never watched her falling in love. We missed everything. And now she's all grown up and doesn't need us anymore."

"Of course she needs us! She will always need us, even if it doesn't seem like it. And you could watch her falling in love over the past two months. I know she's very private, but the signs were there. And I know you don't entirely approve of her man choice, but you know how these things work. You can't choose who you fall in love with. And maybe… maybe he's the one for her, David."

David turned around to his wife, brow furrowed.

"You think it's true love?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he makes her happy and that's all that matters to me."

David nodded again and leaned forward to press a kiss against Snow's forehead. "You're right."

Snow smiled and took his hand in his, squeezing in gently and turning around to drag him with her out of the room."Come on, let's go to bed. They look so peaceful, I don't want to wake them."

As soon as they were gone, Killian opened his eyes and looked down on Emma, surprised to find her looking up to him, wide awake. Her cheeks flushed when she met his gaze and he couldn't help chuckling quietly.

"So… are you?" he asked and Emma buried her face at his chest, feeling embarrassed by her parents' conversation that they'd both overheard.

"What?" Her voice was muffled by the fabric of his shirt and he chuckled again, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Happy and…in love with me?"

Emma looked up to him, blushing even more when she met his eyes again. He gave her a soft look and she smiled, reaching up to cup his cheek with her hand.

"What do you think?"

"Hmm… I think you look very happy. And quite frankly, who could resist my rather charming and devilishly handsome self?" Killian smirked and Emma punched him on the chest.

"Yeah… right." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you denying that I'm exceptionally charming and good looking?"

"I am not."

"So?"

Emma sighed, a grin tugging at her lips as she looked back up to him.

"At least I don't have to worry about your ego."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Killian pouted and Emma rolled her eyes again, a broad grin spreading on her face.

"What about you?"

"What?"

"Are you happy and in love with me?"

He gave her a tender look and reached up to brush a strand behind her ear.

"I'm the happiest man in all realms, Swan. And yes…"

Emma's stomach flipped as she looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He leaned down and pressed a short, gentle kiss against her lips. "I am in love with you." he whispered and Emma couldn't help staring at him for a few moments, before she crushed her lips to his and kissed him only as passionately as she felt it was appropriate with her son still sleeping at her side.

Killian pulled away only shortly after, a smirk tugging at the corner his lips. "If I recall correctly, I asked you first, though."

Emma took a deep breath and looked down, desperately trying to avoid his gaze. Suddenly she felt more nervous than she ever had before. With Neal, it had been easy. It'd come naturally. But then he'd crushed her heart and from then on, it had never been easy again.

With Killian, it was even less easy, because he meant so much to her. She didn't want to lose him; _she couldn't_. And she'd never felt like this before.

"I…" she started, hesitantly meeting his gaze, her voice quiet and hoarse. "I think my parents were right. I am… falling in love with you."

Killian smiled, playfully raising an eyebrow. "Still falling?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Emma bit her lip, looking unusally insecure around.

"No." He said and pressed another kiss against her lips. "Not at all."

He smiled so broadly that Emma felt a pleasurably warmth spreading over her. She didn't know exactly what it was that they had. She didn't know where it was going. All she knew was that she had feelings - so _good_ feelings - for him and that she wanted to be with him.

Emma felt Henry shifting beside her and she turned her head, finding him staring up to her.

"How long have you been awake, kid?" she asked, her cheeks growing pink again.

"Long enough." He said with a playful roll of his eyes.

Killian chuckled quietly as Emma's cheeks grew pinker by the second.

Henry sat up, yawned and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"It's okay, Mom. I'm happy that you two are happy. And now I'm going to leave you to it. There are things I just don't want to witness."

With that, he stood up and walked off into the direction of his room. Before he disappeared, he turned around once more and said: "Good night, Mom. Good night, Killian."

Emma felt like hiding under a blanket. "Good night, kid."

"Good night, lad."

When was gone, Killian moved quickly and pinned Emma to the couch, chuckling in amusement. Emma hid her face behind her hands, but Killian removed them and pressed a kiss to her lips instead.

"I_ think_ that's what happens when you have a family, love." He said, before pressing a few light kisses along her jaw.

"Yeah. I guess… I guess I'm still not used to… all of this. Having a family and all… and you."

Killian stopped and moved his head to meet her eyes.

"Me neither." he said quietly and Emma reached up to cup his cheek.

"Then it's about time we got used to it." Emma whispered.

She brought his lips down to hers then and kissed him gently, before smiling up to him, her fingertips stroking tenderly over his face.

"Being a family."

Because that was the one thing Emma knew, too. That he was a part of her family now.


	10. Chapter 10

**This kind of developed a life of its own. It's the first modern AU thingy I've ever written. :)**

**Prompt: "You fell asleep in my car!"**

"You fell asleep in my car! I tried to wake you, but you were completely out. I had no choice but to bring you." Emma explained, voice hushed and just a tiny bit accusing.

"Well, you should've tried harder!" Killian put on a fake pout, grumpily looking around the room full of well-dressed strangers. He felt much like the odd one out in his dark skinny jeans and black leather jacket. Even Emma had changed after they'd arrived, wearing a red dress that was probably worth more than his car - not that it was a really new or expensive car, but still.

"It's not so bad, though, is it? I've meant to introduce you to my parents for months. At least this way they can't yell at me." Emma said with a small smile, gently nudging his arm.

Killian gave her an incredulous look. "If you trick me into something like this, with a bunch of uptight, rich people, then the least you could do is give me something proper to wear. Everyone's staring at me."

"Oh, but what fun would that be? Also, I like you just the way you are."  
Smiling affectionately, Emma leaned in to press a kiss against his lips.

"I'm not sure your parents will agree." He whispered as she pulled away again and Emma let out a deep sigh.

"I don't care. I like you because you're you. You're genuine. You understand me like no one else does." She grinned a little. "And you have a great voice, like, a really, really great voice. I'm in for this and I want you to remember that, Killian."

Now it was Killian's turn to sigh. He reached up to cup Emma's cheek in his hand.

"I know. And I am, too. I suppose I just want your parents to like me… even though I'm not royal or rich or in any way important."

Emma smiled. "You are important to _me_."

She covered his hand on her cheek with her own, pulling it away and squeezing it gently, eyes locked on his.

"Look, my parents probably didn't exactly want me to fall in love with the very handsome, guitar-playing lead singer of a band called _The Jolly Rogers_ that goes under the nickname of _Hook_ \- but I wanted to. And that's all that matters, isn't it?"

A smile appeared on Killian's face and he tilted his head, practially beaming at Emma, who only just realized what she'd said. She blushed slighty, averting her gaze. But Killian stepped closer and touched her chin, tilting her head back up and meeting her eyes.

"So, you're in love with me?" he asked softly, with slightly teasing tone in his voice. "I didn't know that."

"Guess I am." Emma murmured, closing her eyes.

Killian kissed her then, softly and lovingly, whisperings against her lips, "Good. Because I am pretty certain that I am hopelessly in love with you, Swan."

Emma smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'll never get rid of that nickname, will I?"

Killian shook his head, chuckling quietly. "No. Never."

"Emma?" A female voice interrupted them, prompting them to pull apart. Emma was still smiling when she faced her mother.

"Mom." She grabbed Killian's hand. "Meet my boyfriend."


End file.
